White Noise: Gravitation Style
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ I Do NOT Own Gravitation, Or White Noise. ] He sat there, tears welling up in his eyes. 3:15 AM. He looked to his alarm clock. It hadn't changed time. [ Please R&R. ]


White Noise: Gravitation Style

He lie there, dead asleep. He was tired. Tired from all the tears. He'd cried so much. He hadn't been able to _stop_ the crying. Everything was gone. It was all over.

His eyes snapped open at the sound. His phone was ringing. Chills crawled under his skin when he looked at his digital alarm clock. The red numbers glowed, 3:15 AM. Biting into his bottom lip a bit, he swungs his legs over the bed's edge. His feet touched cold, hardwood floor, and more shivers attacked him. Goosebumps had come along his entire body, refusing to leave.

The phone kept ringing. Whoever it was, they were really persistant about talking to him. He walked over to the dresser where his alarm clock sat. The phone stopped ringing.

"Hey there, you've reached Ryuichi and Shuichi!" One voice called, it was that of his own.

"Yeah na no da! We're not here, or we're sleeping!" The other voice called out. It was Ryuichi's.

"Leave us a message, we'll get back to you soon!" Both voices announced in unison.

The machine's tone sounded.

The machine made static sounds. There was no voice there, but the static would not go away. Trembling, he reached out towards the phone. His fingers slipped along it, until he had a full grip on it. He hit 'talk' and pressed the phone to his ear,

"H-Hello?"

Still static. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"H-Hello? Who is this...?"

Static.

"Shuichi..." A voice came over the phone. The voice sounded as though the person were in great pain, and suffocating slowly. They sounded desperate...

"Shuichi..." The creepy, dried voice repeated the name.

Trembling, he hit 'end.' Whoever was calling was being really horrible. They were great actor's, who ever they were, they should get a job in acting, and leave him out of it.

Now, his thoughts were running free. He looked to his digital clock. 3:15 AM. That was impossible. At least two minutes _must_ have passed. The clock's time would not change. He wanted to rip the clock out of the wall and throw it out a window. But, he was terrified.

It had been a month. A month, to this day. He drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly and shakily. He was beyond being terrified. He remembered that day...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_He was on the phone with Hiro,_

_"Hey Hiro...When do you think he'll be home?"_

_"It's this late already, and he's still not back yet?"_

_"Mmm..."_

_It was 1:30 AM, April. 29, 2006._

_Ryuichi had left at 10:30 PM, April. 28, 2006. He'd gone out to see his band mates, Noriko and Tohma. As he'd been leaving, the greenish-brown haired male kissed his boyfriend good-bye._

_"I'll be back later, ok?"_

_"Mmm-hmm."_

_"I love you Shu-chan..."_

_"I love you too, Ryu-chan..."_

_And the two had kissed again._

_Little had the cotton candy, pink haired make known, that the kiss good-bye they'd just shared...Would be their last._

_He'd watched him leave, and had called Hiro at 1 AM. Hiro had been used to Shuichi's late night calls. But he wasn't used to Ryuichi leaving Shuichi home alone for so long. They'd talked until about 3 AM. Ryuichi still had not come home. Shuichi had finally let Hiro go, and paced his room for a solid ten minutes, finally, at 3:10 AM, his cellphone rang._

_He saw the caller's picture. Short, greenish-brown hair, and brilliant, blue eyes. It read, "Ryuichi's Cell." And sure enough, the number was listed below. He hadn't hesitated to answer._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Shu-chan...I'll be home soon, ok?"_

_"Mmm, ok..."_

_"Whoa! Jerk! Watch how you drive!"_

_"What happened? You ok?"_

_"Yeah...Some idiot cut me off..."_

_3:12 AM._

_"Jeeze, well, drive carefuk, ok?"_

_"Yeah, I will."_

_"Ok."_

_"Shu, I love you."_

_"I love you too..."_

_"I'll see you soon."_

_"Yeah, soon."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_3:13 AM. He'd hung up._

_At 3:45 AM, there's a sharp knock on the door. Smiling in delight, he rushes to open the door._

'Ryu-chan's home!' _ His thoughts had cheered. Momentarily, he'd wondered why Ryuichi would knock, but he'd concluded that Ryuichi had forgotten his key. He threw open the door. His smile faded. His violet eyes showed his confusion._

_"Shindo, Shuichi?"_

_"...Yes, that's me. What's happened?"_

_"May we step in for a moment?"_

_"Yes, of course..."_

_He'd let the two in, and they'd each taken a seat on the couch. He'd sat down in Ryuichi's favourite chair._

_"What's the problem?" He questioned politely._

_They exchanged a glance, then the woman sighed._

_"You know Sakuma, Ryuichi?"_

_"Yeah...I'm his boyfriend..."_

_The male next to her took over._

_"Shindo-san...Sakuma-san's been in an accident."_

_His heart raced. It beat against his chest so hard that it hurt him. His violet eyes watered. He cleared his throat, struggling to keep his voice from falling._

_"Is he-Is he...Alright?"_

_The officer's exchanged another glance. The woman's soft voice came, _

_"No...Shindo-san...Someone-Someone cut him off...And...Then that person swerved out in front of him. he tried avoiding hitting another car...His car flipped over three times...And landed in a ditch..."_

_The male officer took over again._

_"He called us at 3:15...And asked us to help him...But...By the time we got there..."_

_Shuichi's eyes had closed, and he could feel the hot tears trailing his cheeks. He'd made no attempts to wipe them away._

_"He was gone...By 3:30, he was gone...We got there and he told us to tell you he was sorry for not coming home...He told us...To tell you...He loves you..." The woman said quietly._

_"We're sorry for your loss, Shindo-san," the male officer had said, in the same quiet tone._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

He sat there, tears welling up in his eyes. 3:15 AM. He looked to his alarm clock. It hadn't changed time. that's when he heard it. He picked up his cellphone. The tears trailed his cheeks. Short, greenish-brown hair, and brilliant, blue eyes. He shook his head, 'no,' slowly. There was no way. He flipped it open,

"H-Hello?"

Static. This wasn't possible. He knew that the phone was sitting in a big, ziploc bag, in the dresser next to his bed.

"H-Hello?"

Static.

Then, the same, dried, suffocating voice from before.

"Shuichi..."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He screamed. He was horrified.

"...It's me..."

"..."

"Shu-chan...I love you..."

"I...I love you too...Ryu-chan..."

The line returned to static, and Shuichi closed his phone. He was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"I love you Ryu-chan..." He repeated.

"So...Why don't you come home _alive_?"

As the sobs continued, he whispered,

"Please Ryu-chan...Come home..._Alive_..."


End file.
